shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 1
At an undisclosed island, in the middle of a street filled with shops on either side Chris: Oooh! You think we could get that?! Spike: I dunno... Wyatt: Maybe we should get it. Ya never know! Glory: No! We set aside these Berries for food and materials for Timber. Nothing else. Chris and Wyattwhining: BUUUUUUT...!! GLOOOOORY!! Glory: Don't give me that!! We can't buy it! Wyatt: Spike said we could... Gloryeyed: OH, HE DID?!! Spike: No I didn't! Glory: BAKAAAAA!!!! Glory slammed Chris and Wyatt's heads together. Chrisinjured: What'd I do...? The Jolly Pirates were busy picking out food to eat for their dinner and were hoping to get materials for Timber, in case he needed to repair The Jolly Holiday. Chris and Wyatt had set their sights on buying a statue of a cerberus, thinking it was cool. Timber: We can't make use of a statue, guys. Think! Sakura: It's interesting to say the least... Everyone but Chris and Wyatt: YOU AGREE WITH THEM?! displayed shock Wyatt: See? Even Sakura knows how useful a statue can be! It says "Confidence!" Sakura: I didn't say that, Wyatt... Wyatt: SAKURA!! BACK ME UP, WILL YOU?! Chris: Tootootootootoo! Wyatt: Quit laughing!! Meanwhile, somewhere off the coast of the island Becky: Hey guys, we're about to make landfall soon! Get ready! Clay: That's good, because I think Picalo ate the rest of our food. Picalo looked off to the side, trying to inore what he had done. Crumbs were all over his mouth. Carlossighing: At least we can restock once we arrive. Becky: Um, guys...? You may want to see this. Pudge: What is it? The Pudge Pirates had finally arrived at the next island and were about to drop their anchor, when they noticed a particular ship had docked itself on the island. Artemis: Isn't that...? Pudge: Yeah. It looks like those famous rookies are here. I wonder if they're anything like people say they are. Carlos: What do people say about them? Pudge: That they're a strange bunch. Awfully weird for a pirate crew, and yet they've managed to make it this far. And defeating a Vice Admiral... That's gotta be proof that these guys are tough. Doc: Oh my, we should be cautious then. They could be a nasty bunch. Pudgesmirking: Who knows? Back at The Jolly Pirates' location Timber: How long are they going to be like that? Spike: Depends. They wanted that statue pretty badly. Maybe we should've bought it? Glory: Um, Spike? If we bought that dumb statue then we'd starve. Spike: Good point. Gloryblushing: Thank you! Both Chris and Wyatt were now riding upon Lawrence, since they were too upset to walk. The two drooped over Lawrence's shoulders. Chris: You're so mean, Glory... Wyatt: Glory sucks... sighs an irritated sigh Glory: I heard that, you morons! Chris and Wyatt: Sorry... farts. Wyatt: GROSS! Sakura: Hm? The crew came across a fork in the road. It was a three way split. Timber: Well, now what? Which path do we take? Spike: Let's just split up. We'll each do our own shopping. Chris and Wyatt cheered up after that. Chris: Yeah, let's split up! C'mon Wyatt! Wyatt: Aye Captain! And with that, the two ran off in one direction, not paying any attention to the others. One thing was on their minds, a cool statue. However, they forgot one important thing... Spike: Those idiots forgot to take some cash with them... Glory: Good, that'll keep them from buying something useless. Sakura: Then i'll go this way... Sakura headed towards the opposite direction of Chris and Wyatt. Spike: Alright then, i'll join you Sakura. Glory: Sp... Spike! Wait up! Spike and Glory then followed Sakura, leaving Timber with Lawrence. Timber: Well Lawrence, it's just you and me! Lawrence: his head with a smile Timber and Lawrence then began heading for the middle road, unaware of what was yet to come... To Be Continued Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Pudge